


lucky star

by lazystan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazystan/pseuds/lazystan
Summary: zhong chenle smelled like trouble and felt like a lucky star. haechan had no need in either, yet couldn't help but let the smiley blond boy into his life.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	lucky star

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! i'm not native, so excuse my awkward writing. i just really need some chenhyuck in my life.

high school is a rotten place to be, haechan thinks. it's not bad when you're someone like him — someone with high adaptivity and flexible morals, but it's not like that for everyone.

and sometimes it sucks really bad. like right now, when a cute, doe-eyed blond boy is being pushed to a locker by a local jacked jerk, and haechan finds himself hesitant whether to intervene or not. the very fact that he has any doubts is disgusting, but that guy is huge… and hyuck is planning to build a carreer on having a pretty face.

the scene unfolding before him could be called cinematographic if that'd mean a shot from a bad teenage drama. the jock — haechan should know his name, but he has more important things to store in his brain than someone as bland and forgettable — was pulling on the boy's shirt, 'bad guy' written all over him. he was hissing something through clenched teeth, but haechan couldn't make out the words… so he moved a little closer.

— i want the money, you little chinese fuck. — oh, of course it's over race and money. how trivial. even the victim himself seemed more bored than scared. — i know you got some.

haechan looked into the boy's face. didn't seem like he was planning to answer. okay then, now must be a good time.

— and what makes you think that?  
haechan tried his best to be smooth and charming. a sly half-smile on his face, a relaxed hand resting on his waist and a raised eyebrow. here, nice & classy.

— and how's that any of your business, lee?

oh. so he knows him. that's a good thing.

— i was just passing by and saw you making trouble for my friend here. and i couldn't help but wonder why.

— everyone knows that this guy's hella rich. and that he doesn't have any _friends_.

haechan noticed blondy's face darkening. must've hit the spot.

— well… — haechan suddenly felt like he's gonna regret this. — you could say he just made one. i'm his friend, and if you continue on being a shitbag i'll make sure that my _other_ friends find out about it. and you don't want that, do you?

haechan could feel his skin burning under the buff guy's gaze. it felt like he was looking into a wild animal's eyes, watching it contemplating whether to run or to try biting his face off.

— fine, — so quiet haechan almost didn't hear it; the jock let go of the boy's shirt with an ugly grimace. — don't think i will forget about this, lee. you might just run out of luck now that you're befriending losers.

— i'll manage. now if you excuse us… — haechan grabbed blondy's wrist and pulled him out of the warm embrace of a bully, and then even further away from it.

they were walking in silence for a while. it wasn't awkward: the halls were full of life, serving as a very comfortable background noise. haechan was planning to drop his new acquintance at the school yard, but before they got there the boy suddenly stopped and pulled on his hand.

when haechan turned around, he was met with a faint smile.  
— thank you. i didn't exactly need help, but i'm still grateful.  
— you didn't? — haechan couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. — sorry, but it looked quite the opposite.

the boy shrugged.  
— yeah, you know… i didn't have the money to give him anyways, and pushing me around seemed to make him feel better about himself. i don't mind, really. he would take his frustrations out on someone anyway, and if not me it could probably be someone more vulnerable.

hyuck blinked.  
— oh. damn. should i feel bad about butting in? because i kinda do.

— you shouldn't feel bad about anything. you helped me, after all.

this turned out to be a little more complicated than he thought it'd be.  
— aight, it's getting confusing so i'll let it be. how about you tell me what's your name? must be jesus, judging from what you said.

the blond boy laughed, pretty, whisker-like wrinkles cutting through his soft cheeks.  
— you can call me that, if you want to. — oh, so now he's the cheeky one? — but i'd prefer chenle. zhong chenle. and you? must be james bond, judging from what you did.

haechan chuckled, then pulled a deadpan expression, settling his voice down to an angry whisper.  
— ay, buddy! that's highly confidential. i'm working undercover, so if you don't want to blow it, you better call me haechan.

chenle smiled, nodding energetically, but then his face suddenly changed into a serious one.  
— can i ask you something, haechan?

hyuck gulped. damn, why so grim all of a sudden?  
— yeah, sure. ask away. — he wished he'd feel as sure as he sounded.

— is it true, what you said back there? are we friends now?  
here they are. huge doe-eyes he saw back there. haechan'd like to think he doesn't have a functioning human heart, but it seems like everything about this zhong chenle guy tries to prove him wrong. looking into those eyes he wanted to say 'yes' right away, but the tiny bit of conscience he had left convinced him to tell the truth.

— i mean, not exactly? those things take time, you know. — he expected chenle to be disappointed, but he just nodded along to his words. — but i think we should work on it. do you?

— i do! i do. — chenle tried to compose himself, but it was easy to tell just how excited he was. _cute_. — i'm really glad you said that, we should go somewhere together! or meet after classes. are you free today? or tomorow? nevermind, just tell me when you're free, i'm sure i can make it. oh, wait… am i being too much?

hyuck just smiled dumbfoundedly. he's getting himself into something, isn't he? well… looking into chenle's bright face, he's more than happy to dive right in.

— no. no, chenle, you're not being too much. and i'm free _both_ today and tomorrow. where do you want to go?

they went through a couple places before settling on meeting up in an arcade down the street. weirdly enough, hyuck was looking forward to it. for the first time in forever, it felt like. who would've thought? he didn't exactly 'make friends' since elementary school, hanging out with the same old squad ever since he was a kid. and it seemed like zhong chenle was going to be a change.

only time will tell how good of a change.


End file.
